


Steve/Tony Collection

by bowsie22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsie22/pseuds/bowsie22
Summary: Some short Steve/Tony fics. Feel free to leave prompts in the comments, but please not character or pairing bashing





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m sorry? Who is pissed at me and Tony?”

“Aphrodite.”

Steve’s life was not normal. The Norse god standing in front of him was proof enough of that. But this?

“And why is the Greek goddess of love and beauty pissed at Tony and me?”

Maybe Tony was too pretty. Steve thought Tony was pretty. Steve thought Tony was beautiful.

“Steve! Stop thinking about Tony for five seconds, please. She is annoyed because your relationship was meant to be short term. According to Eros, Tony is supposed to be with Pepper and you with Peggy. That is what Aphrodite decided years ago.”

“Ok. Except Peggy’s dead. And Pepper is married to Happy.”

“I know Steve. But Aphrodite is quick to anger. And you have angered her.”

“So she took Tony?”

“Yes, to Olympus. She is demanding you travel there to prove your love.”

Steve groaned. He just wanted one day. One day where his life was normal. Where he could relax in bed with his lover all day, not having to worry about giant slugs or Greek   
goddesses.

“Ok, let’s go get Tony back.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

God, Steve hated Bifrost travel. It always left his nauseous. Probably not a good idea to throw up in Olympus. He looked up, glaring at the woman who sat on her throne, looking down her nose at him. She was stunningly beautiful, there was no doubt about that. But the anger in her eyes and the hatred on her face made her the ugliest creature Steve had ever seen.

“Steven Rogers. The bane of my existence.”

“Where’s Tony?”

“He’s safe. So, you think you love this man?”

“I know I love him. Tony and I worked damn hard to get where we are now. We went from barely tolerating each other, to friends and then to lovers. It took years. And I am not letting anyone, anyone tear us apart!”

Steve was thankful that Thor was there to hold him back as Aphrodite sneered at him.

“I am the goddess of love! It is I who decides your relationships, not you!”

“Not this time. You want me to prove my love? Fine, I will. I will prove it to every god up here if I have to. But if you think I am leaving here without Tony, you have got another thing coming!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve paced in his room. Aphrodite told him that his tomorrow Steve would be fighting her champion. Steve could do this. He was a fighter, always had been. What was one more fight? And more importantly, when he won, he could take Tony home with him. He stiffened as he heard the door open, hand creeping towards the knife on the table. He turned, knife flying from his hand, hitting the wall as the person ducked.

“Jesus Steve! It’s me!”

“Tony? Tony! Shit, I’m so sorry.”

He rushed towards the other man, pulling him into this arms. Steve felt better already, feeling Tony’s beard brush against his cheek as the man peppered his cheek with kisses. He ran his hands over the other mans’ body, checking for injuries.

“Steve, I’m fine. She didn’t hurt me.”

“Good. I’d hate to kill the goddess of love.”

Tony laughed, knowing that Steve was serious. He loved protective Steve.

“How did you get here anyway?”

“Her husband likes me. Sees me as one of his disciples. Look Steve, I came here to warn you.”

“About what?”

“Her champion Steve. It’s Ares. The god of war.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony looked at the two men circling each other in the ring.

“Take a good look Anthony Stark. Your captain cannot defeat the god of war.”

“Steve can do anything. He can do this, I know he can.”

“Hm, we shall see.”

Tony watched the fight, nerves on edge. He winced every time Steve got hit. Ares was strong and fast. But so was Steve. After five minutes, both men were panting and bloody.   
Ares laughed.

“Truly you are worthy competitor. But I cannot fail my beloved.”

“Neither can I.”

“Hah! Then this shall be a battle for the ages.”

They ran at each other again. Tony closed his eyes, unable to watch Steve get hurt. He gripped Thor’s hand tightly, wishing the god could just call the Bifrost and get them out of there. But as Thor said, Aphrodite would just come after them again. There was only one way to end this. He winced as he heard the crowd scream.

“Thor?”

“Open your eyes Tony. Steve is victorious.”

Tony wasn’t ashamed to say that he cried when he saw Steve on his knees beside Ares’ unconscious body. 

“He’s done it. He defeated your champion. It’s time for us to go home.”

The goddess glared at him, Tony glaring back. All he wanted was to go home and look after Steve.

“Fine. Your relationship is strong. I will leave you alone. However, I can’t promise that Ares won’t want a rematch.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ow, gently.”

 

“Stop being such a baby.”

“You don’t need this much alcohol. Actually you don’t need to do this at all. My bones are healing and these cuts and bruises will gone within the hour.”

Tony sighed, putting the alcohol back into the first aid kit. He stayed kneeling on the floor, resting his head in Steve’s lap. The other man ran his hands through Tony’s hair,   
knowing it relaxed the smaller man.

“You defeated the god of war today.”

“Yeah. And I’d do it again. Tony, I would do anything for you, for us. I love you. I love you so much.”

Tony sniffled, his emotions getting the best of him. The past two days had been stressful. Being snatched from his home, told his relationship was worthless and watching Steve get beaten black, blue and bloody. 

“I love you too.”

Steve dragged Tony onto the bed, manoeuvring them so Tony lay with his back against Steve’s chest, Steve’s arms wrapped around his waist. Like this, Tony could feel Steve’s heartbeat against his back.

“I’d do it again. Tony I’d take on every pantheon in the world for you.”

“Well, let’s hope it never comes to that. But, I’d do the same for you.”

They fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other, secure in the knowledge that not even the goddess of love could destroy their relationship.

A/N This is a lot longer than I intended it to be. Seemingly, Steve/Tony inspires me! Again, leave a prompt in the comments or in my asks on Tumblr.


	2. Chapter 2 Steve goes on a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You’ve got a date tonight and you asked for advice on what to wear but I’m so in love with you and damn you look good in the outfit I picked out for you

“Tony, I need your help.”

“Oh captain, my captain, of course I will. What do you need?”

“Well, you know that barista downstairs?”

Yeah, Tony knew him. Brian was sweet, attractive and smart. He was able to talk to Steve about the forties, art and the various charity work the two did. By comparison the conversations between Steve and Tony were a joke.

“Yeah, I know Brian. Nice kid. He finally ask you out?”

The blush was so attractive. Tony was pathetic.

“Yeah, we’re going for dinner in an hour. But I have no idea what to wear. You always look good, could you help?”

“Of course I can. Let’s take a look at your wardrobe and see what you got.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Forty minutes later, Steve stood in front of Tony, dressed for his date. The soldier wore a blue shirt that really emphasised his muscles and black jeans.

“Almost there.”

“What’s missing?”

“Unbutton the top two buttons. Ok, now, roll the sleeves up to your elbows.”

“But that looks sloppy.”

“No Steve, it looks hot.”

Steve sighed, rolling his sleeves up. 

“Well?”

Was Tony drooling? He felt like he was drooling.

“You look great. You’ll blow him away.”

“Thanks. I really hope tonight goes well. Oh God, I’m gonna be late. Tony, thank you so much. I owe you one.”

Tony threw himself face first onto the couch. About three months ago, Tony realised that he was in love with Steve. Of course he didn’t do anything about. Tony put on a brave face, but deep in his heart, he knew that he was not good enough for Steve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To make himself feel better, Tony decided to watch The Princess Bride. Natasha and Clint were on a mission, Thor was back on Asgard and Bruce was visiting Betty, meaning there was no one to laugh at Tony when he got teary eyed.

“Hey.”

“SHIT!”

Tony jumped, the popcorn on his lap spilling on the floor. He spun around, gauntlet forming on his hand.

“Steve? God, what are you doing?”

The soldier moved from his spot by the door, dropping onto the couch beside Tony.

“Sorry, Friday told me you were up here watching a movie.”

“But, you haven’t even been gone two hours.”

“Yeah. Turns out that Brian isn’t that great.”

“Brian? The guy who’s studying history on a scholarship and volunteers with about six different charities? The guy you’ve liked for over six months now?”

“I don’t know. He’s very young.”

“He’s the same age as you!”

“I know. But.”

Looking closely, Tony could see how upset Steve looked.

“But what Steve?”

“He wants to date Captain America, not Steve Rogers. He wasn’t interested in stories about my art courses at the community centre, or the books I’m reading, the movies I’m   
watching. He wanted to hear about my charity work as Captain America, the missions we went on, my superhero work. Everyone wants to date Captain America. No one wants Steve Rogers.”

“I do.”

“What?”

What? What just happened? Did Tony just admit his feelings to Steve? Well, in for a penny and all that. 

“I want to date you Steve. I want to hear about your art students, what you think about modern Disney movies. I want to know about the books you read, your opinions on Fox news. I want to know everything.”

Holy shit, Steve was kissing him. Tony responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders. They broke apart, both men gasping, grinning at each other. There was   
that blush that Tony loved.

“God Tony, I’ve wanted you for months. I only went out with Brian to try and get over you. I spent the entire date comparing the two of you. He did not win.”

“Well then, I guess you’ll just have to go on a date with me. Maybe tomorrow night? And you can make a fully informed choice.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surprising no one, Steve chose Tony.


	3. Chapter 3 "Is that my shirt?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s betrayed Tony in the worst way he could imagine. Can Tony ever forgive him?

“I need you to forgive me.”

“I don’t know if I can do that Steve.”

“Tony, I’m sorry. I really am. I didn’t mean to do it.”

“Doesn’t matter. You did it. And I’m not sure if I can ever forgive you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a week and Tony still wasn’t talking to Steve. The engineer was rarely seen, only coming out of his lab at mealtimes. He wasn’t sleeping in their shared rooms and wasn’t talking to Steve. And Steve? He was really amping up the Avenger’s training. It was getting painful. Sam groaned, dropping onto the couch.

“Damn, a three hour training session? Steve needs to get laid.”

“Good luck with that. Tony still isn’t talking to him. And it doesn’t look like that’s going to end anytime soon.”

Natasha was right. Any time Tony was in the same room as Steve, he totally blanked him.it was painful to watch.

“What did Steve even do?”

“No idea, but whatever he did, it really hurt Tony.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“FRIDAY, you think he’ll ever forgive me?”

“It has been seven days. Going from past incidents, Mr Stark will probably forgive you within the next two or three days.”

“I guess. I just want him to forgive me earlier.”

“You could try something romantic. Mr Stark likes romance.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took a few hours, but Steve was ready. Tony’s favourite meal, Pasta alla Genovese sat on the table, along with some red wine and flowers. FRIDAY had finally badgered Tony into coming upstairs and Steve was prepared to grovel. His breath caught in his throat when Tony walked in. the man cleaned up well. God, Steve was so in love with this man.

“Tony, please, please give me a chance to explain myself.”

“There’s nothing to explain.”

“I’m so sorry. I promise I will never do it again.”

“That fact that you did it even once.”

“I know! I know, I don’t deserve your forgiveness.”

Tony sighed. He hated when Steve was sad. It was like kicking a baby panda. He was too damn pretty to look this sad.

“Ok, I’ll give you another chance.”

Steve laughed, pulling Tony into a hug, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He tried to move away, but Tony pulled him back in, their kiss turning passionate. When they broke apart,   
both men were breathless, laughing in delight.

“Thanks for forgiving me Tony.”

“I’ll always forgive you Steve. But if you ever buy another Apple phone, I will dump you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is supposed to be dead. Tony was not known for doing what was expected of him.

Steve wasn’t sure which was harder to understand. That Tony was dead or how he died? Ironman bring hit by a car? It felt so anticlimactic. Tony should have gone out in a blaze of glory defeating some evil or saving innocent people. Not knocked down by a drunk driver.

There had been two funerals. One was public, live streamed internationally. It had been viewed by millions of people and thousands lined the streets of New York, wanting to say goodbye to Ironman. The private funeral was much smaller, only Tony’s close friends. Steve had tried to give the eulogy, but broke down in the middle. He knew that their chances of a short married life were, considering their day jobs. But six months was not long enough. A lifetime with Tony wouldn’t be long enough. But, there was nothing Steve could do except mourn his husband and hope that sometime in the future, Steve would see him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Uh, Steve, you need to come in here!”

Throwing his phone to the floor, Steve sprinted down the three flights of stairs to the living area. Bucky was panicked. The other man never panicked, so something was seriously wrong. He burst through the door, freezing at the sight in front of him.

“Tony?”

Sitting on the couch was his husband. Sure, he looked a bit tired and pale, but he was alive.

“Steve? Steve, are you ok?”

Choking back his sobs, Steve swept the other man into his arms. Oh God, he was alive. Steve could feel the movement of Tony’s chest as he breathed.

“How? How are you here? You died on impact, but you look completely fine.”

Tony laughed, pulling away from Steve. His arms stayed wrapped around his husband’s neck keeping close.

“Turns out Loki’s daughter looks after the dead. She’d heard stories from him about me.”

“And was so impressed by what she heard she let you out?”

“No. I annoyed her. I went to her throne room every day and asked stupid questions. I told her about every time we defeated Loki in excruciating detail. I spoke about the   
Avengers.”

That did sound annoying. But Tony was dead for two weeks. 

“What broke her?”

“I started talking about you.”

Bucky laughed from his place on the couch, where he was happily watching the reunion. Tony and Steve talking about each other was sickening. They were stupidly sweet, constantly complimenting the other, talking the other up, basically acting like they were still in the beginnings of their relationship, not dating for five years.

“So, you’re telling me that you annoyed the Goddess of the Underworld into letting you come back to life?”

“Yup, basically.”

Steve laughed, pressing kisses all over Tony’s face. Yeah, that sounded like his husband alright.


	5. Chapter 5 sad Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone always thinks that being famous is awesome. But sometimes, the attention, the hate all gets too much. Thankfully Tony has a super soldier to make him feel better.

He tossed the tablet aside. Why did he read that crap? Tony knew that the media, especially the tabloid rags, still loved to judge him based on his past. Being in a relationship with   
Captain America actually made them worse. If Tony saw one more headline about him tarnishing or using Steve, he was gonna sue someone bankrupt.

“Why do you look at that stuff? All it does is make you feel terrible about yourself.”

“I like to know what people are saying about me. Shit like this can affect our stock.”

“Well, what are they saying about is now?”

“I’ve moved onto T’Challa, bigger and better things.”

“I mean Everett would shoot you if you tried.”

“I know. But that’s not what’s annoying me.”

Steve settled onto the couch, pulling Tony into his side. He pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s head, trying to offer some comfort.

“What is it sweetheart?”

“We’ve been together for two years. We have a good relationship.”

“A great one.”

“But there is still so many people who think I am gonna screw this up. More than likely by cheating on you. It hurts, it sucks that I work so hard but people still just see me as the   
weapon making playboy.”

“That’s enough. Who cares what the people out there think about you? The important people are here in this tower. And I know that you would never cheat on me Tony. I trust you. And I love you.”

“I love you too. Thank you.”

"For what?"

"For being here, being with me."

"Trust me, it's not a challenge Tony. I will always be here for you, no matter what."


	6. Chapter 6 fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony have a moment. I need something fluffy and sweet to make up for the heartbreak that was the Avengers Endgame trailer.

It had been a stressful week for the Avengers. Doom attacked on Monday, Attuma on Thursday and on Friday was the annual Stark Charity Gala. Tony had needed a lot makeup to cover up all those bruise. But it was Sunday now. And all Avengers knew one thing. Sunday was Steve and Tony’s private day. It was the one day of the week when Steve and Tony would lock themselves on their floor and no one would interrupt them. They didn’t know what the two got up to. All they knew was that the two would emerge on Monday looking relaxed and happy. And while the team would mock them endlessly for it, they also knew better than to interrupt the couple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve woke to an empty bed and the smell of bacon frying. Not a great trade, but not a terrible one. He’d still rather have Tony in his arms, but the bacon would do. He climbed out of bed, realising that the t-shirt he was wearing last night was gone. He pulled on his sweat pants and wandered to the kitchen. And as expected he found his husband wearing his t-shirt. And little else by the look of it.

Steve approached Tony, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and laughing at the squeak he got in return.

“Jesus! How does someone your size move so quietly?”

Steve pressed a kiss to the back of Tony’s neck.

“It’s a gift.”

“A curse you mean. I have heart problems Steve, the reactor only does so much.”

Steve was more than capable of tuning out Tony’s rant at this stage of their relationship. He let the other man’s voice wash over him, choosing to bury his face in Tony’s neck.

“Hhmm, you smell nice.”

“Ew, creep. Stop smelling me.

“Ok.”

Steve blew a raspberry against the sensitive skin on Tony’s neck, making the other man laugh, pushing him away.

“Get away from me you giant oaf. Go set the table while I do the eggs. And give me a towel. For some reason my neck is all wet and gross.”

Steve tossed Tony a towel, grinning as the other man dramatically wiped his neck. God but he loved that man. He set table, listening to Tony hum as he cooked. When Tony finished, Steve helped him move everything to the table. There was a lot of food, most of it for Steve. The two sat on opposite sides of the table, feet intertwined, Steve reading a newspaper, Tony working on his tablet.

“So, plans for today?”

“Spend it with you Steve, duh.”

The captain smiled at his husband, still not sure how he got so lucky. Great friends, a job he loved and the love of his life at his side every day. Watching Tony concentrate on his tablet, a small smile on his face, Steve reached out, grabbing Tony’s hand. Surprised, the other man looked up from his work, blushing when he saw Steve’s soft smile.

“What’s with the face?”

“I can’t help it. I was born with it.”

“Steve!”

“Tony I love you. And I’m so happy that I got to marry you and I get to spend the rest of our lives together.”

Tony pressed a soft kiss to the palm of Steve’s hand.

“I love you too Steve. Nothing will ever change that.”

“Captain? Mr Stark?”

“Yes FRIDAY?”

“Brock Rumlow has been spotted in Lagos.”

 

A/N I know wanted fluff, but I do love angst. Feel free to drop me a prompt.


	7. Chapter 7 Daemon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: People can learn a lot from their daemons, if they only pay attention.

It had been a month since the Snap. Tony had been back on Earth for a week, bought home by Carol Danvers. Who, Natasha was glad to say, was on their side. Since then Natasha had been watching her team leaders. And their daemons. As far as she knew, Steve and Tony hadn’t spoken since the fight in Siberia. But watching Andraste and Deva made it seem like they were never apart. She bought it up with Clint once. He looked up from sharpening his blade, eyes going distant in a way that meant he was thinking about his family. He reached up, stroking his fingers over Claudia’s feathers. The Merlin cocked her head, intelligent eyes quickly finding Viktor, camouflaged against Natasha’s t-shirt.

“They loved each other Nat. That doesn’t go away, trust me. They might not like each other too much right now, but our daemons are our souls. Feelings can’t be hidden.”

And it was like Andraste and Deva weren’t even trying. Natasha rarely saw Steve and Tony together. But their daemons? Well, they were making life difficult for the two. It wasn’t unusual to see a lioness curled around an arctic fox, or the two cleaning each other. She had to admit, it was nice. Everyone had lost so much, it was comforting to see some normality. Now, if only their humans could come to their senses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Tony reached out, swiping the plate of food from under Deva’s nose.

“Stop lying to me. You and Andraste. You’re all over each other, all the time. It’s annoying when Steve and I are trying to figure out how to defeat Thanos and you two are cuddled up in the corner.”

“I love her.”

The simplicity of the statement, the emotion in her voice threw Tony for a loop.

“You what?”

Deva leapt onto Tony’s lap, curling up close to the man as he ran his fingers through her fur.

“I love her. Just like you love Steve. Tony, we saw our friends die. We were minutes away from death when Carol found us. And we could die at any stage in this plan. Why would I waste time being angry an Andraste when I could be happy with her instead? My feelings come from you Tony. You love Steve, you always have. And yes, he lied to you and hurt you. But you need to discuss it and try to move past it. Or else you’ll never have a future with him.”

Tony leant down, pressing a kiss to the soft fur of his daemon’s head.

“You’ve always been the smarter one.”

“Yeah, no duh.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tell him. Tell him. Tell him. Tell him.”

“Andraste! Be quiet. Please. I need to read over these plans.”

The lioness glared at him. It was a bit terrifying.

“What you need to do is go and talk to Tony.”

“I talk to Tony every day.”

“I mean about your feelings. The fact that you still love him.”

Steve scoffed, going back to his report.

“You can’t lie to me. I am a part of you. I feel everything that you feel. Including your love for Tony. Why won’t you talk to him?”

“You know why!”

Andraste backed down as the tablet in Steve’s hands cracked. She moved closer to her human, resting her head on his lap.

“It’s ok to be scared. Things did not end well between you two. But I know that Tony is still in love with you. And I know you can make it work. We have no idea if Thanos is going to attack again. Or if we’re even going to survive this plan. Isn’t it worth taking the risk?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha was surprised to see Bruce and Anya peering around the corner into the living area. She always loved watching the Irish wolfhound trying to be subtle. It was like a car wreck. She crept up behind them.

“What is it?”

“Jesus Christ!! Don’t do that. You’ll give me a heart attack one of these days.”

“Sorry. But what are you staring at?”

“Look.”

Natasha peeked over Bruce’s shoulder.

“Well, they finally came to their senses. It’s about time.”

The two smiled at each other, deciding to leave their leaders where they were, wrapped around each other on the couch, Deva sleeping on Steve’s shoulders, Tony stroking Andraste. The two men talking quietly, interrupted occasionally by a soft kiss. Natasha couldn’t remember when she had last seen the two look so happy and at peace. Maybe there was some hope after all.

 

For those curious, the daemons are as follows:

Steve & Andraste – lioness

Tony & Deva – arctic fox

Bruce & Anya – Irish wolfhound

Clint & Claudia - merlin

Natasha & Viktor - chameleon


	8. Chapter 8 Age of Ultron AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s vision during Age of Ultron goes a little differently than Wanda expected

Wanda had a vague idea what to expect from what she knew of the Avenger’s history. Black Widow would remember her time in the Red Room, Thor would think about his family and his home and Captain America would dream of the people he left behind. She knew how much power to use to make it really hurt and how to make sure none of her own memories leaked through. Wanda knew everything she needed to. There would be no surprises.

_______________________________________

Once Pietro stopped chasing after that stupid hammer (seriously, he never learns. It concerned Wanda sometimes.), Thor was easy. As was Romanoff. Their visions went exactly like she expected. And now for Captain America. At the nod from his sister, Pietro ran at the man, sending him into the wall. Wanda was in his head before he had time to catch his breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Steve stood in a club, different than the ones Natasha and Clint dragged him out to on some weekends. Everything about this place was old fashioned. The music, the decorations, the clothes. It’s like he was back in the forties. But that wasn’t possible. Was it? Couples danced around him, Steve catching glimpses of men fighting, waiters tending to injured soldiers What the hell was happening? He flinched as a flash bulb went off in his face, the sound of shells whistling in his ears._

_“Steve. Are you ready for our dance?”_

_“Peggy? What, where are we?”_

_“The Stork Club. Remember, we said we’d meet here after the war.”_

_Yeah, he remembered. It seemed like a lifetime ago now. Peggy reached out, grabbing Steve’s hand and drawing him close._

_“The war is over Steve. We can go home.”_

_Home. Steve never thought he’d see home again. Wait, he had a home. He backed away from Peggy, shaking his head. With his eyes closed, Steve remembered what he now considered his home._

_“Steve?”_

_“I have a home Peggy. I have a team, a family. I don’t belong here, I don’t belong with you. Not anymore.”_

_“Steve, what are you doing here?”_

_That voice._

_“Tony, oh thank God.”_

_Stepping forward, Steve swept the smaller man into his arms, burying his face in Tony’s shoulder and inhaling the familiar, comforting scent of his cologne._

_“What the hell are you doing?”_

_Tony shoved him away, stepping back to put more distance between them._

_“Tony, what’s wrong?”_

_“What’s wrong? Well, for one, you’re standing in front of me.”_

_“But I live here. We’re married Tony.”_

_“Jesus, not this pathetic attempt to get me back again. Steve, we are divorced. I got Peter, I got the tower and you got Bucky. Which you seemed perfectly happy with.”_

_Steve felt the tears prick his eyes. What was going on? When he voiced that question, Tony sighed, getting angrier._

_“You lied to me Steve. About your precious friend and his role in my parent’s death. And all of it to protect Bucky. You put your best friend above your family more than once and I am sick of it! I’m sick of you running back here, trying to win me back when you know I’m moving on. Get out Steve. No one wants you here.”_

_Steve couldn’t do anything as he watched Tony walk out the door. Oh God, what had he done?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He came out of his stupor on the Quinjet. Looking around, he was glad to see that everyone was accounted for, even if most of them looked worse for wear. He followed the murmuring voices to the cockpit, where Tony and Clint sat.

“Hey soldier. Good to see you up and about.”

“Good to be up. Where we headed?”

“Clint has a safe house he’s taking us to.”

“We’ll be there in a few hours. I’m gonna go check on the others. Tony, keep us on the right path.”

Steve sat in the chair Clint vacated, reaching out to grab Tony’s hand. Bringing it to his mouth, he placed a series of quick, soft kisses to the back of the hand, smiling at Tony’s giggles.

“You ok Steve. I know what that witch is capable of.”

“I will be. But, there is something important that I need to tell you when we reach this safehouse. And I’m afraid that it might ruin us.”

Seeing his husband upset, Tony moved to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck.

“Steve, there is nothing you could do that would ruin us. I love you too much and I know you love me. Whatever happens, whatever it is, we’ll face it together and we’ll win.”

Steve nodded, hoping that Tony was right. He held the other man tight in his arms until they reached Clint’s farm house, praying that his vision was just the witch messing with his mind, and not a vision of things to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony never thought he’d say this, but thank God for magic.

Tony looked at the body in the Cradle. It was purple, which didn’t surprise him that much. Guess Ultron really did take after dear old dad.

“Are we sure about this?”

“We can’t beat Ultron alone. We need help. And I think JARVIS is the one to give us that help. JARVIS in this very vibrant body that Ultron was making for himself. It’s the ultimate slap in the face. I love it.”

Bruce chuckled as Tony fumbled with his cup of coffee, trying not to spill it over the Cradle.

“You’re right. But I don’t think the team will be too happy about this.”

“I know they won’t. We’ll deal with that when it happens.”

“Tony, I’m only going to say this once.”

Tony sighed, rolling his eyes at the exasperated voice from behind him.

“How about nonce?”

Steve sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Tony approached him, wanting to comfort his husband. He froze when he saw who was standing behind him.

“Steve, what the hell are they doing here?”

Bruce growled at Wanda as she stared at him, Pietro vibrating in place behind her. He couldn’t help but notice the wide berth Clint gave the woman. Wait, where was Natasha? Oh right. The “let Natasha get captured by Ultron so we can track her to his secret base” plan. Man, they were going to owe her so many favours after this.

“I can’t let you do this.”

“Why not? We need something more to defeat Ultron. The Avengers won’t be enough.”

“I know that. Wanda and Pietro have offered to help. She says that we can’t let you finish this, whatever this is, because you’ll just end up making it worse.”

Steve knew that look on Tony’s face, he hated that look. It was Tony’s patented “oh sweetie, you have no idea what you’re doing” look. He hadn’t had seen that since they got engaged.

“Sweetheart let me get this straight. You’re trying to stop me creating something that can stop Ultron on the words of his former right-hand woman. Who was also a member of HYDRA. Is that what you’re telling me?”

When Tony put it like that, it did sound kind of insane.

“It’ll be ok Steve. Maybe she’s in your head. We’ll call Strange to come here and take a look, how about that?”

“That guy, seriously?”

Clint laughed from where he was observing the thing in the Cradle, nudging Bruce in his side. Thor, who had arrived as the couple were talking, chuckled.

“I love jealous Cap. He’s so much fun. Nat is gonna be so pissed she had to get captured by Ultron and missed this.”

“I’m not jealous of Tony’s college boyfriend Clint!”

He sighed at Tony’s raised eyebrow. He knew the other man was right. If there was a chance that he was being compromised, it needed to be dealt with before they fought Ultron.

“Fine. Call him. Let’s get this fixed.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve would never admit it, but he was glad that Stephen was on Sorcerer Supreme business in another realm. Clint may have had a point with that whole jealousy thing. Wong was just easier to deal with. The sorcerer stepped back, his scan complete. Steve moved to sit beside his team, leaning against the lab’s wall. He accepted the smoothie Tony handed him, noting that Pietro and Wanda, isolated in the Hulk containment cell, had their own smoothies. Raising a questioning eyebrow at his husband, Tony shrugged.

“I’m angry, not evil. Anyway, Wong, what’s going on in my husband’s gorgeous head?”

“You were right. He’s being influenced.”

“But I haven’t done anything to him!”

Wanda looked distraught, Pietro glaring at Wong.

“I don’t think it was intentional. It’s not complete control. It’s like Wanda just out some ideas in your head.”

“Like trusting her over Tony?”

“Exactly Captain. Easily fixable. And I can place protection on all your minds to make sure it doesn’t happen again. What it does mean is that Wanda needs more training. With people who know magic and how it works. She’s welcome to come train with Stephen and me. She is incredibly powerful. Properly trained, Wanda can do great things.”

Steve pulled himself up, letting the twins out of the containment cell.

“For now, we need her with us to help with Ultron. If your offer of help still stands?”

The young witch took a deep breath, steeling herself for what was to come. Pietro placed a steadying hand on her shoulder, reminding her that he was always at her side.

“Yes, he needs to be stopped.”

“Good. After that we’ll have a little chat about what you did to me. And what your next step is. For both of you. Tony, what is this thing in the cradle and how can it help us?”

She and her brother were left on the outside as the Avengers came together. Watching Steve pull Tony into his arms, for a passionate we might die today kiss, as Clint called it, the others joking about parental PDA and pretending to be sick, Wanda realised what a mistake Ultron had made. The Avengers were more than a team, they were a family. They couldn’t be pulled apart. And Ultron would pay dearly for even trying to do so in the first place.

A/N It annoyed me in AOU, how Steve took Wanda’s words over his teammates. She was trying to kill him less than an hour ago, but let’s trust her anyway. And I actually like Wanda, I just think the MCU has been a bit hit and miss with her.


	10. Chapter 10 Spoilers for Captain Marvel!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol promised Fury she’d help save the world. But she also promised James she’d look after Tony  
> Massive, massive spoilers for the mid credits scene in Captain Marvel.

She accepted the warm cup from James, nodding a silent thanks. Carol inhaled the scent of coffee, taking a mouthful.

“You know, coffee is something that is lacking in deep space.”

James chuckled, joining her at the table, his own cup in his hands.

“So, things have really gone downhill since I’ve been gone, huh?”

“You’re surprised? Out of us four, you were always the best.”

Carol smiled, remembering her time training. When she and Maria met James, the three had clicked. And then James introduced the two women to his little brother, Tony Stark. After that, Tony had three older siblings. Three overprotective, nosy siblings. He said he hated it, but Carol knew he was lying.

“Do you know if?”

“Maria and Monica are fine. They’re still in New Orleans, helping with relief efforts. I messaged them as soon as I knew it was you.”

“Thank you. And Tony? I still can’t believe he married Captain America!”

“Neither could he. They were starting to talk, texting each other, trying to fix their relationship. And then Thanos. And now I have no idea where my little brother is. He went up in a spaceship and I haven’t heard from his since.”

Carol reached out, taking James’ cup from his shaking hands.

“It’s ok. We can find him. We’ll save him James, I promise.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I think I got something. An unidentified craft has just flown by one of my checkpoints. I set them up a few years ago with the Skrull’s help, they’re like CCTV. They alert me to anything suspicious.”

With a flick of her fingers, the video played on the wall. Rocket jumped from his seat.

“That’s the Milano, that’s our ship! It might be my team.”

“I’ll get up there, check it out.”

Natasha spoke up, distrust on her face.

“We’re sending her up there alone?”

“Natasha, she’s our best hope. If Tony is on that ship, God only knows what kind of condition he’s in. she can get up there, check him over and get him back a lot faster than we can.”

Natasha nodded, mollified by Steve’s words. The team split up, Bruce, Clint and James to ready the medical area, Natasha and Rocket to gather supplies that Tony might need. Steve followed Carol to a computer terminal where she tracked the speed of the ship, hoping to figure out where it will be by the time she gets there.

“Thanks for standing up for me. They probably wouldn’t have listened without you.”

“Everyone speaks highly of you-“

“Everyone?”

“Maria, James and Tony. Every time they have one of their monthly get together, they always end up talking about you. You seem like a hell of a woman.”

“I always looked up you Steve. You were Captain America, brave, bold and unstoppable. And then I find out that you turned that on my little brother, your husband? I kinda wanted to kill you.”

“I don’t blame you for it. What stopped you?”

“James told me that you two have started communicating again. Trying to make up.”

Steve smiled sadly, a faraway look in his eyes. He was clearly a million miles away.

“Yeah, after about a year, I started messaging him, apologising, begging to meet up.”

“And?”

“He responded. We started talking, started listening to each other for the first time since the entire thing started. We tried to be analytical instead of emotional. And it worked. We were saying we loved each other again. And we arranged to meet up. But then, Thanos.”

Carol felt a bolt of rage hit her. How dare Thanos? Her little brother was on his way to being happy again and now God knows what’s happened to him. The computer beeped, Carol removing her fingers from the indents she had created.

“I found him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carol couldn’t remember the last time she was this happy. Surrounded by her family, even if one of them was in a hospital bed, and knowing that together they could defeat Thanos, she felt complete.

“What the hell are you wearing?”

The three stood, piling onto the bed, laughing, crying, hugging, it was a mess. Carol loved every second of it.

“Carol, my God. You’re here.”

“Sure am. And ready to take down Thanos.”

“How?”

James stepped forward, resting a gentle hand on Tony’s tense shoulder.

“Later Tony, you’re still dehydrated and malnourished. Get some rest. We’ll be here when you wake up.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony slept through the day. Carol, James and Maria left to get dinner with Monica, the four reminiscing, their conversation, their laughter infecting everyone else. Deciding to do one final check on Tony before joining Monica for a drink, Carol wasn’t surprised to see Steve sitting at his side. She stood at the door, fighting her overprotective instincts to go in and interrupt them. Tony wanted to fix their relationship and so did Steve, who was she to stop them? Wisely, Carol decided to walk away as she saw Steve lean in. There were things she did not need to see Tony doing and making out with his husband was one of them. She moved through the Compound, more confident than she had ever felt. She had her family, she had a damn good team and, thinking of James and Maria waiting in their room, she had something to fight for. Let Thanos come. She’d make sure he’d regret it.


End file.
